Multi-slice two-dimensional (2D) first-pass perfusion imaging has generally been used to diagnose cardiac conditions such as coronary artery disease (CAD) ([1]). Three-dimensional (3D) perfusion imaging is an attractive alternative to the 2D multi-slice approach and is advantageous due to its high signal to noise ratio (SNR) and contrast to noise ratio (CNR). Additionally, spiral pulse sequences have multiple advantages for myocardial perfusion imaging, including high acquisition efficiency, high SNR, and robustness to motion. Currently, there is growing clinical interest in obtaining quantitative, observer-independent, and reproducible measures of myocardial perfusion.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments described below are presented.